New Gods
by Venomoth
Summary: A group of extremely powerful demigods calling themselves "The New Gods" surfaces threaten the safety of the camp. Percy and his friends need to stop them from destroying the camp and taking control of the mortal world. Will Percy be able to stop them, or
1. Chapter 1: Note

Chapter 1: Note

"Percy, we've just received this letter. It's addressed to you," Chiron told Percy, handing him an envelope. He grabbed the letter from Chiron's hand/

"Thanks, I'll read it in a little bit," Percy said to Chiron and walked to his cabin. Now, why was he getting mail from an anonymous writer? He got kind of scared. When he walked into the cabin, he tore open the letter.

" _Meet us in the woods around camp tonight at 12:00 a.m. You'll know you're there when you start feeling a bit… chilly._

 _Icicle"_

"Who's Icicle?" He said to himself and placed the note on his bed. "Guess I'll find out later."

…

At 11:55, Percy put on a coat and snuck into the woods just outside of the camp. He knew it was extremely risky, because monsters were more active at nighttime. He brought his sword, _Riptide,_ just in case any monsters got smart ideas. He wandered around for a few minutes, waiting to feel a bit chilly when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, bub," The voice said with a heavy brooklyn accent. Percy turned around and went to grab Riptide, which was in it's pen form, but it wasn't in his pocket.

"Lookin' for this?" The voice said, but was now suddenly above him. He looked up and saw some teen wearing goggles waving Riptide around. "This is a pretty snazzy pen, I might just keep it." He jumped down in front of Percy and handed him his pen.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the kid, who ran his hand through his short, spiky, brown hair.

"I'm Giovanni, but you can call me Kinetic." Giovanni smirked and pulled his goggles off of his head. He held his hand out for a handshake and Percy reluctantly shook the new guy's hand.

"So, uh, what do you want?" Percy asked "Kinetic".

"Well, we heard you're pretty powerful and wanted to ask you if you'd join our little group." Giovanni told him.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'we'?" Percy said to him, watching Giovanni pace around him.

"I mean, we." Giovanni ran up a tree at superhuman speed and sat on a branch. Suddenly, a girl floated down. Man it _did_ start getting chilly. She seemed to have godly powers as well.

"Are you guys demigods?" Percy asked them. He noticed that he was asking _a lot_ of questions.

"Yeah," Giovanni responded. "I'm a son of Hermes. This is Hi'iaka. She's a daughter of Boreas."

"Hmph. He looks kind of weak. We should kill him like we did that last kid," Hi'iaka said to Giovanni. She started forming large balls of ice around her. It looked like she was getting ready to attack Percy.

"Give the man a chance, I mean, Seaspray said the same about me but look how I turned out," Giovanni said and ran around the camp at an extreme speed. He was running so fast, it seemed the ground was going to light one fire because of the friction. It was like something you'd see in a comic book.

"Yeah, because Seaspray beat you into shape. He's old. He's older than our usual recruiting age." The girl said again and slowly floated to the ground.

"Now, now, Hi'iaka, no need to get _aggressive_ ," A third voice said and someone appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The design on it resembled something like shark teeth. "I'm Maximus Thawne. You can call me Seaspray. I'm a son of Poseidon. Just like you," He held his hand out for a handshake, but somehow it didn't feel friendly.

"Hey, how come I've never seen you guys around at camp?" Percy asked them and shook Seaspray's hand.

"Ha! The camps. They're no fun. Anyway, we're a group of demigods with extraordinary powers. Powers like that of our parents. I know you have them too, Percy. If we went to camp, we'd be restricting our true potential," Seaspray said, holding his hand out. A ball of water started forming in his hand out of nothing. "Can you do this?"

"No… but I'm not leaving camp. You guys should come, you'll have somewhere to live and you can teach the other campers how to use their powers," Percy insisted and started walking back.

"Hm. You're not going to join us, I presume. That's a shame. Giovanni was starting to like you," Seaspray told him. "Take care of him. He can't know what we're doing"

Percy turned around to see Seaspray walking away and Hi'iaka started hurling huge ice balls at him. He clicked Riptide so that it would turn into a sword and sliced the ice boulder in half.

"Guys! Come on!" Percy yelled. Suddenly he was swept off his feet by something he couldn't see. A flurry of punches started hitting in the face, one after the other. When the punches stopped coming he was barely able to see Giovanni and Hi'iaka following their leader.

"You think I finished the job?" He heard Giovanni ask Hi'iaka.

"No, you're too weak. This is how you finish the job."

An ice boulder started forming above Percy's head and he was barely able to roll out from under it before it hit the ground, causing it to shake.

"There, that should do it." Hi'iaka said, not even checking to see if she actually killed Percy.

" _I've got to warn the camp!"_ Percy thought to himself and got up. He started sprinting back, trying not to be noticed.


	2. Chapter 2: Making a Statement

Chapter 2: Making a Statement

"So, if you haven't heard yet, Percy was attacked by a group of very powerful demigods," Chiron told the rest of the camp's counselors. "They're a group of demigods who dislike the gods and refuse to go either of the two camps; they call themselves the 'New Gods'. I believe Clarisse has encountered one of their members before."

Everyone looked at Clarisse and she started to talk.

"Yeah, they have a son of Ares on their side. His name is William or something. He's extremely good at fighting. Almost as good as I am," She said and looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, it looks like they've got a Son of Hermes, Daughter of Boreas and a Son of Poseidon, as well. They all seem to have inherited powers from their parents; speed, ability to manipulate wind and create ice and manipulation over water. They all are extremely powerful and should be challenged with caution," Percy explained to everyone, telling them about their powers.

"Talking about us?" Giovanni was hanging from the ceiling. "That's rude, Jackson. Not introducing us to your friends!" He said and swung down and kicked Clarisse to the ground. He made a lap around the little meeting and stopped behind Percy. Giovanni grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

"Sorry, did we crash your little party?" A british girl's voice said. "Hello everyone, I'm Destiny, but you can call me Nightmare," She said and put her hands up. She pointed her index finger at some campers and they fell asleep.

"Guys, these are my friends. Please don't hurt them," Percy said in a strained voice. Giovanni just grabbed his head and slammed it into the cabin floor over and over again. "You should have just joined us, man! This wouldn't be happening! We wouldn't be raiding your damn camp!" Giovanni told him and threw him out of the cabin. Before he hit the ground, he was caught by something.

"Hmph. I was wondering when I would get to watch you suffer," Hi'iaka said, blowing him into the air. "Now, you're going watch us as we take your little camp." She held him in the sky as her comrades started destroying Camp Half Blood.

"Why? This is the only place for demigods to be safe," He told her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Only the weak demigods need to be safe! The strong ones can fend for themselves in the real world," She yelled at him.

"Hi'iaka, put him down," Percy heard Seaspray call from the ground.

"You got lucky, bitch," She whispered under her breath and dropped Percy to the ground.

"Now, Percy. Can you not see how powerful we are? Just join us," Seaspray told him and caught him with a hand made of water. Percy instantly started feeling better and put his feet onto the ground.

"Never! You guys hurt my friends, now you're going to pay," Percy pulled out Riptide. "You're so lucky everyone else is off somewhere else and I'm the only one here!"

Seaspray chuckled.

"We're lucky? 3 of us just incapacitated your whole camp! So pathetic. I thought you'd know better than that, Percy," He said and formed two swords out of water.

Percy swung Riptide at Seaspray, but he deflected it. Seaspray made one sword into a whip and wrapped it around Percy's neck.

"You know the water's just gonna heal me, right?" Percy smiled.

"Not this time," Seaspray made a cut on Percy's cheek with his water sword. "Hi'iaka! Catch!"

He launched Percy into the air and he was caught by Hi'iaka. She started hitting him in the face with a baseball bat made of ice. She started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you actually thought you'd be able to beat us," She said. "You and your little camp friends are pathetic. Where's that Hephaestus boy? Leo? He has the pyrokinesis powers; we should recruit him," She told Percy, stabbing an icicle through his thigh.

Percy screamed and looked down at his leg. It didn't go all the way through his leg, but it hurt a whole lot.

"Come on, Hi'i! We've gotta go! And Percy, don't worry, we've left your camp unharmed. For the most part. We haven't hurt any demigods other than you," Seaspray yelled up and started walking out of the camp, followed by Nightmare and Kinetic. The daughter of Boreas dropped Percy to the ground and flew above the three other demigods.

Percy grunted and his vision started getting blurry.

"Dammit," He said under his breath and passed out.

* * *

Hey dudes, I didn't leave an author's note last chapter, but here's one this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying my story and let me know what you guys want to happen next by PM-ing me or leaving a review. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


End file.
